


Nineteen

by Just_Jesse_116



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Jesse_116/pseuds/Just_Jesse_116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had happened just after his shift ended. He had just gotten into his car, and the radio automatically turned on.<br/> An enormous forest fire was being reported on, about how every single available firefighter had been called in to help tame the blaze.<br/> Aomine wasn’t that worried about it, even if the redhead was on duty, because if anyone could handle himself in a tight spot, it was Taiga.<br/> But…that was when the reporter’s static-y voice announced…nineteen firefighters didn’t make it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nineteen

**Author's Note:**

> Policeman!Aomine and Firefighter!Kagami for your soul. If the summary sounds familiar, that's because when I wrote it was when the firefighters in Arizona were killed in the forest fire last year, hence the title :( I know it's a sucky way to show my respect, but...you know......

Aomine thought he was dying.

 He had abandoned his car in the traffic jam almost five blocks back, and seriously needed to just _stop and breathe_ for a moment, but his body wouldn’t let him.

 He hadn’t stopped running the whole time, but then again, how could he?

It had happened just after his shift ended. He had just gotten into his car, and the radio automatically turned on.

 An enormous forest fire was being reported on, about how every single available firefighter had been called in to help tame the blaze.

 Aomine wasn’t that worried about it, even if the redhead was on duty, because if anyone could handle himself in a tight spot, it was Taiga.

 But…that was when the reporter’s static-y voice announced… _nineteen firefighters didn’t make it out._

 Aomine felt his heart stop.

And then it was all adrenaline, speeding in the direction of the firehouse _much_ faster than he ought to be when he was caught in the traffic jam.

 No one was going anywhere soon, so he ditched his car.

And that was where he was now.

 Anyone who saw him must have thought he had a criminal on the run, as he was still in uniform, but he paid no mind to the looks he was receiving.

 He was too busy running and struggling for air to give a damn.

When he finally reached the firehouse, most of the firefighters, of whom had just returned, were resting anywhere they could, panting, coughing, trying to stop the tears streaming from their eyes.

 Aomine began to panic.

He didn’t see his redhead anywhere.

 He was panting himself, so hard in fact that when a couple of worn-to-the-bone-looking firefighters asked him what was wrong he couldn’t answer.

 After another few seconds of inhaling as much oxygen as he could, he straightened up from his previously hunched over position and bellowed.

 “TAIGA!”

 Aomine was _really_ panicking now.

But then.

 “D…Daiki?”

It was quiet and downright exhausted, but Aomine’s sapphire eyes didn’t have far to search before they met fiery crimson.

  _Taiga._

And he was still in uniform. Probably too tired to even move.

 Despite the raging pain in his legs, Aomine sprinted over to the redhead and immediately set to work getting the insanely heavy gear off of him.

 Once he was free of the helmet and jacket, and all the gear that came with it, Kagami slumped against the side of the fire truck, sweat dripping from his hair and down his neck, wetting his already thoroughly soaked t-shirt even more.

 Before he could fall, Aomine helped him sit, practically yanking the redhead into his lap once they were on the ground and holding him hostage in his arms.

 He buried his face in the side of Kagami’s neck, still breathing hard. “I’ve never been so scared in my fucking _life_.”

 Kagami leaned into him gratefully, also breathing heavily, punctuated by an occasional cough. “Nor have I.”

 After a full five minutes filled with nothing but their panting, Kagami finally asked. “So why are you so out of breath?”

 Aomine blew a strand of red hair away from his nose. “From running here to see if your ass was alive! Why else?”

 Kagami rolled his eyes. “Charming.” Then it hit him. “Wait, how far did you run!?”

 Aomine shrugged. “Five blocks, give or take?”

Kagami nodded in approval. “And you’re not dead. I’m impressed.”

 “Oi!” Aomine was indignant.

“What happened to driving?”

“Traffic jam. Street was more congested than you when you’re around dogs.” Aomine smirked.

 Kagami was not amused by the teasing. “I’m not allergic to them idiot, I just don’t like them.”

 He felt Aomine shrug. “Whatever. It’s all the same thing.”

Kagami gave a resigned sigh, letting his head fall back onto Aomine’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “Well either way, I’m glad you’re here.”

 Aomine was silent for a moment, resting his head lightly against the redhead’s jaw. “…I’m glad _you’re_ here. Don’t go dying on me anytime soon.”

 Kagami turned his head slightly and buried his nose in Aomine’s midnight hair. “I won’t if you won’t.”

 Aomine raised his head, and so Kagami raised his as well. “Deal.”

Aomine leaned in and pressed their lips together for a few seconds before he pulled away.

 Kagami rested his head against his shoulder once more, releasing an exhausted sigh.

 “I love you.”

The gentle murmur caught the redhead by surprise, and he looked over at the bluette to find him with moist eyes and a frown.

 “Hey.” He tilted the tanned male’s chin downwards to look at him. He smiled. “You know, you should smile when you say that.”

 Very slowly, the corners of Aomine’s mouth pulled upwards.

The resulting smile left Kagami breathless.

 “I love you.” Two voices chorused at the same time, and Aomine leaned down as Kagami strained up, their lips meeting in a kiss that left no doubt to their words.


End file.
